


Music on the ship

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Peter Quill & Reader, Peter Quill/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Music on the ship

“What are you doing, Peter?” You ask as he turns up the volume on the stereo on the Milano.

“Come on, you know you love it,” Peter says as he begins to dance to the music. You roll your eyes at his antics. You walk over to Peter and try to turn the music down.

Just before you reach the volume, he grabs your hand. You look up at him, and you pull you towards his chest. He sways with you, and you go along with it. He begins to sing the words as well. You can’t help but giggle at his singing.

After a minute or two, you begin to sing with him as well.


End file.
